The present invention relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to accessory drive systems on gas turbine engines.
In gas turbine engines, an accessory gearbox is typically used to drive one or more accessories. In some gas turbine engines, the accessory gearbox is positioned inside of a core cowling. However, inside the core cowling is typically a relatively hot environment, which can damage and/or negatively affect the operation of certain accessories positioned inside the core cowling. Moreover, it can be difficult to access accessories inside the core cowling for service, which is undesirable for accessories that require frequent service. In other gas turbine engines, the accessory gearbox is positioned outside of the core cowling, such as in a fan nacelle. However, the accessory gearbox and certain accessories mounted to the gearbox can be relatively large. This can cause the fan nacelle to also be undesirably large, and thus undesirably increase fan nacelle drag.